


The World Caved In

by JammyBLaya



Series: DSMP Fics By Jammy [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dream Smp, I just want them to be happy, RPF, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, family dynamic please, jump out the cadillac -nova, mcyt - Freeform, oh no sam’s prison, sbi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JammyBLaya/pseuds/JammyBLaya
Summary: A prison, built for unknown purposes, had become the subject of concern for an Anarchist Society, consisting of the infamous Technoblade and Philza; plus, Ranboo, living in the arctic alongside them. With a destroyed nation, and even more damaged relationships, what will happen to the SMP? It began with discs, and it will end with end with such; for some. But what about the rest?This is just an angsty and very dysfunctional family dynamic version of how I would write the script, though I doubt any of this would happen. This is just for fun!
Series: DSMP Fics By Jammy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130804
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	1. Starting Anew

It had been a few months since the decimation of that town, now crater, that was L’manburg. Tubbo, the former president of that nation, had left with Tommy, Wilbur and others to start anew. Some, however, lingered to gaze upon the site of the nothing that stood before them; some, left happily chatting into the sunset.  
Philza and Technoblade had been living together for a while now. Since Phil had joined Techno’s anarchist commune, they were closer than ever. After the doomsday that was the destruction of L’manburg, the two began talking while putting their weapons away to use on a later date. Edward, Techno’s unconventional roommate, also attempted to chat; although, all that they could decipher were a few screeches in between “oorts” and vibrations sounds. He is an enderman, after all.

“Well, that was an eventful day, don’t you think?” Philza said, placing a netherite chest plate on an armor stand. “I think they’ve learned their lesson by now.” He hummed. Techno began polishing a sword. “It’s not the first time that nation’s blown up, but this is probably the last. We’ve practically taken all of their resources anyway, right Phil?” He grinned, looking over at the older man. Phil had a tired expression on his face. “I hated the look Tommy gave me.” He took a seat on a chair facing the fireplace, and set his hat on his lap. “I know he was with Tubbo, and L’manburg, but still, they’re both my sons — and Wilbur- god, he was so mad at me, I completely forgot about that sheep, he named it Friend-“

“Phil, he got over it. He’s gotta be fine now, I mean, he’s Ghostbur. He has his memory loss thing, he won’t stay mad at you forever.” Techno replied to Phil’s ranting, in his usual calm and monotone voice. Phil’s look turned to concern. “That’s not the point, Techno. Wilbur, Tommy and Tubbo are my kids.‘

”Yeah, I know that. I’m pretty sure you know this already, but I’m not exactly on best terms with Tommy right now, Phil.” Techno sighed, and pulled up a chair next to Philza.

“We can both retire peacefully now. No need to worry about unsteady nations, or bad ‘friends’, just people. Like I said; for you, the world, Phil.” Philza chuckled slightly at this. “I guess you’re right. It can only get better after this.”  
The two gazed into the small fire, while Edward turned himself in circles in his boat. Meanwhile, another enderman was having his own adventure, though this one was not as cheerful.

_“I’m not even real!”_

  
Dream’s words were still ringing in Ranboo’s head. Rather, what he thought was Dream’s words. It had to have been. Who else could it have been? Dream had found his book, so he must have had the power to find his room, right? Of course he was real. Dream could do whatever he wanted to. He destroyed an entire nation because he wanted to.

Ranboo had been lingering around the beach his obsidian room was located, when he heard a voice of an older man up on the hill above him.  
“It’s Ranboo, right?”  
Ranboo looked up in slight surprise at Phil. “Yeah, that’s me. Like everyone else right now, I’m kind of homeless, ahah.” Phil climbed down from the hill to face Ranboo. “Do you..need a place to stay? I’m sure Techno wouldn’t mind much!”

The half-enderman thought about this for a moment. “I doubt I would be welcomed back with open arms after my apparent betrayal to them, to everybody.”

”You’d be welcome at Techno’s cabin! Though I doubt you should stay in the cabin itself though. One of his roommates is also an enderman, heh. It would be a little awkward.” The two began making the hike back to the cabin. “We can make you a home near the cliffs! You could watch over the wolves!”  
“That would be nice..” the enderman replied.  
That, of course, was many months ago. After some time, Techno, though he wouldn’t admit it, began warming up to Ranboo. The three were living together mostly peacefully, with no sides, just people.

————————  
He had finally done it. After months of hard work, and Dream’s hearkening demands, it was finally finished. It was time to teach this server a lesson; and do it better than the Anarchists ever could. Sam’s prison was finally complete.

Dream hadn’t been seen since Doomsday. Yet he was heard. Ranboo knew he was speaking to him. The disc was in the chest, so it had to have been him. He had to have ruined the community house. He was the traitor. A villain in their history.


	2. A Mellow Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo had found the disc - he was the traitor, wasn’t he? Tensions begin to arise as the threat of Dream and Sam’s prison begins to grow; Phil revives a message.

“No, no, no....”

The half-enderman was in a panic. Water from his makeshift farm was flowing into the small pit he had carved in the frantic search for that damned disc, and of course Techno would be mildly bothered by his lawn being wrecked like that. Ranboo, in his delusional state, of course wouldn’t care much. “No, no..” He kept repeating. He hadn’t realized he had been curled up on the floor of his shack. Though it burned, tears streaked down his face; he couldn’t help it. He held the disc in his hand. 

“Ranboo? What happened?” Phil was hovering over him. Ranboo looked up. “Phil- Phil, the disc, I-“ He looked down at his hand. The disc wasn’t there. 

“But- I- the chest-“ Phil put his hand gently on Ranboo’s shoulder, “What disc? It’s okay, Ran, calm down. I’m here, okay? Why don’t you come with me to the cabin for a while? I’ll fill in this hole. Techno wouldn’t exactly be ecstatic about his property value dropping.” He smiled, and Ranboo weakly grinned back. As Philza began blocking up the holes outside his shack, Ranboo began the hike back to Techno’s cabin. Inside, Technoblade was keeping himself busy by making invisibility potions, for whatever reason. He turned his head when Ranboo entered the door. “What is it with people just walking into my house?” Techno set a bottle in the brewing stand. Ranboo ducked underneath the doorframe while speaking, (he’s tall!), “Well- uh- I had a little bit of an...episode? I just blackout sometimes. Phil’s out fixing something."

Techno studied the enderman for a moment. “Hm,” he finally said. “So you get things like that too.” 

“What do you mean?” Ranboo crouched on the floor, looking like an awkward bird perching on nothing. “You hear things, don’t you?” Techno questioned; Ranboo stared at the anarchist. “—How did you know?” Techno added ingredients to his brewing stand, keeping his hands busy. “You’re not the only one who gets them, Ranboo. Phil’s the only one who really know’s about this, but I hear things too. Voices. Craving violence, whispering me things. Standard ‘voice-in-your-head’ things.” Ranboo listened to him intently.  
“...Why are you telling me this?” Techno removed his bottles from the stand, and began storing them in the wall of chests behind him. He spoke to Ranboo without looking at him, “Learn not to listen to them. It may be difficult, but it’ll be better for you in the long term, so to speak.” 

Ranboo nervously grinned. “You’re not as bad as people think you are, you know.” Techno stammered back his response, “I- well- okay, look- I’m- whatever-“ Ranboo laughed, for the first time in a while. 

————————

Phil was hard at work, filling in the hole made by the frantic enderman. Finding Ranboo in the state he was in made him worried, of course; even more so that he was a father. With one of his kids dead by his own hand, and the other two in whatever town they called ‘Snowchester’, of all things - Philza still felt the need to protect. If he could help at least some people, Techno and Ranboo, he would be satisfied. 

There was a crunching in the snow behind him.  
Phil whipped himself around, drawing his axe. Dream was standing before him, with no armor, no weapon. “No need to be alarmed, Phil, it’s just me.” Phil put away his axe, and crossed his arms. “So, you disappear for months, and now you show up here? Must need something then.” Dream tilted his head, his mask shifting. “What makes you say that?”  
Philza narrowed his eyes. “I heard about that little ‘favor’ Techno owes you. That must be what you’re here for, right?”  
Dream chuckled. “Hm. Actually, no. I came here to make a deal with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	3. Do We Have a Deal?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil has a decision to make; though he’d rather not choose.   
> A tame chapter :)

“A deal.. with me?” Phil narrowed his eyes, studying Dream. Usually, his offers led to nothing but chaos. Dream smirked under the already and constantly smiling mask he wore. “Philza, you care about your friends, right? Your sons too? I’m _sure_ you know about what they’re planning in that little town of theirs, don’t you?” Phil’s expression shifted from concern to weariness. “What do you mean?”

Dream shrugged. “Oh well. Anyways, all of this to say, I’m meeting Tommy and Tubbo soon. They’d go a _long_ way for some discs, wouldn’t they?”

Phil interrupted, “Where is this going?” Dream’s smile faded. “You ask a lot of questions. So, here’s the deal - either you surrender your cabin, _and_ Techno with it, or this time it will be _all_ your sons dead.”

The older man looked shocked. He could feel his heart rate quickening; he was angry, guilty, and a mixture of other emotions - he didn’t want anyone to die because of him. He’d be a traitor. Philza hastily drew his sword, and motioned it towards the green-hooded man before him. “Get the Hell out of here. I’m not- I’m not going to be the cause of any more death here. We’re giving them a break, They’ve learned their lesson-“ Instead of backing away, the Dreamon took a step closer to the infamous diamond sword and the man holding it. “You have until Wednesday.” 

—————————

As he finished filling in the hole caused by the frantic enderman, Philza was conflicted. Yes, his kids were his pride and joy of course, but Techno was his closest friend - they were as close as brothers. He didn’t want _any_ of them hurt, let alone dead. Who know’s what would happen if Dream took over the commune; Techno would fight to the death, but even if he won, he would never trust Phil again. All those years of friendship, the battles they’ve won together, the stories they had shared - they would mean nothing. 

Finally, Philza had reached the cabin. Techno was crouched next to Ranboo, who was sleeping on the floorboard close to the fireplace. “Hey, Phil. He must’ve gotten tired. I mean, obviously he is, he’s asleep but- you know what I mean.” Phil weakly grinned. “Ran has had a stressful day. I’ll get him a blanket from upstairs. He can rest here for a while, can’t he?” The pigman nodded. “Why not. I think he misses Edward. They liked talking...alright. Ranboo can stay in the cabin instead of his shack for a while.” The two smiled at each other, and Phil climbed to the top floor of the cabin. He couldn’t tell Techno about the deal, not yet. He still had time to decide. They would figure it out. They would figure out a way to save both the Commune and Tommy and Tubbo. He grabbed a blanket and continued onward downstairs. He draped the blanket over the sleeping Enderman, and slumped in a chair. 

“Something wrong, Philza?” Technoblade glanced towards his friend. “I think we’re all tired, aren’t we? It’s getting late. I’ll watch Ranboo, you go to bed.” Phil looked away from Techno. “That would work. I’ll see you in the morning.” The two parted ways for the night, unknowing of the strife still possible to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :O i appreciate the kudos and stuff!!! ty!


	4. The Night Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil and Techno have a chat. A ghostly visitor arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I will be using the names Ghostbur and Wilbur interchangeably.

By morning the next day, Ranboo was still asleep by the empty fireplace. Because of his height, the small blanket Philza retrieved barely covered the length of his body. He shivered. He was still adjusting to the arctic cold. Since the day Ranboo had found the disc, Cat- rather,  _ believed  _ he had found the disc- he couldn't trust himself. No one could..yet Philza seemed to. Even Techno, the sadistic Blade himself, said he had nothing against him on the day of the destruction. Techno had, in fact, told Ranboo to run and leave. It was hard to believe that was months ago. Much had changed since then; even the youngest of the newborn nation of L'manburg were forced to move on from the only nation they knew.   
  
A knocking at the door awoke the enderman with a start. An echoing voice was outside the cabin, cheerfully announcing they were, in fact, outside. " _Hello? Philza?"_ Ghostbur was waiting for a response. Ranboo opened the door for him. "Hello, Wilbur." The ghost grinned. " _Ranboo! I didn't think you would be here- is Phil there too?"_ Wilbur carefully moved into the home, gliding past Ranboo. Ranboo shrugged in response, "No clue. I kind of just woke up."   
Almost as if he was summoned, Phil had arrived from some voyage, climbed up the steps of the house. "Oh, hello, Will," he said, as he began stashing supplies into chests. Of course, Techno wasn't too far behind. "You people seriously like to just march into my house, don't you?" Wilbur nodded. " _Isn't it nice to have visitors?_ " The anarchist glanced at Phil, then back to Wilbur. "Yes, Ghostbur. It's nice."   
  
"So, Ghostbur, why exactly did you show up today?" Technoblade asked. The ghost replied, " _Ah! Well, I was wondering if you happened to have a totem? Of undying? You know, the whole 'I wan't to be alive again' thing? Since the last attempt with Eret and Phil didn't work, I'm still GGGhostbur._ " Techno rummaged through his enderchest. "Hm. Well, that's weird. I can't find it-" Techno cast a glance at Phil, and Phil cast one back;  
  
_This wasn't good.  
  
_ "Well, Wilbur, I can't find one, Sorry."   
Ghostbur said his goodbyes, and left the cabin. Technoblade let out a sigh. "This sucks, uh- that was my last totem, the one I gave to you during our little bout of terrorism- I'm not usually the one to misplace things, Philza!" Phil crossed his arms. "Are you blaming me? It's your enderchest!"  
  
Ranboo interrupted their arguing. "Should I leave for a minute while you two sort this out?" Techno and Phil agreed simultaneously. Ranboo waved at them from the ground, and made for his 'Comfort Room.'  
  
\-------------  
  
"Techno, I should probably tell you about Dream." Phil was going through any barrel or chest he could find, searching for the valuable totem. 


	5. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil explains his situation with Dream. Ranboo realizes something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will update the plot/lore from the 20th on thursday, the 21st! because of school, uploading the chapter will be difficult. I also need to know the story so I can continue my own.

Techno stopped his searching. "Oh, Dream, yeah, I know that guy. Didn't he help us commit terrorism that one time?" Techno sarcastically commented. Philza rolled his eyes. "Yeah, uh- he showed up in the Arctic today while I was fixing a hole Ranboo made." Technoblade glanced at the window. "...Alright. What is it? This is Dream we're talking about, what's a homeless man gonna do? Take our house?" Phil sighed. "Yeah, he actually might."  
Technoblade stared at the older man. "Heh?"  
  
"Listen, Techno. He's planning something tomorrow. I don't know what, but what I do know is that he's going after Tommy and Tubbo. I know that they've been an annoyance lately-"

"Tommy robbed my house! And betrayed me!"  
"Yeah I know that, but they're still my family. Look, he tried to make a deal with me. If I didn't give up the cabin, the commune, the society, everything- he would immediately kill Tommy and Tubbo. I have until tomorrow to make up my damn mind but- I don't want anything to happen to either of you."

Technoblade thought for a moment. While Tommy was not the best person morally, he was still a person; let alone a person he grew up with. A younger brother, almost. At this point, discs didn't matter. What did matter, however, was his family. Before all of this, before Dream- they were together.  
  
"So, what are we going to do about it?"  
"We come up with a way to save them all-"

At that moment, there was a knock on the door. This happens a lot, doesn't it? Ranboo entered the cabin. He had the blanket Phil let him borrow draped around his shoulders. “It started snowing and uh- I got cold.” Philza smiled at him. “You can stay for a while, Ran.” Meanwhile, Techno was suiting up in his armor. “I’m going to go do some business,” he flashed a look at Phil; Phil looked back. “I’ll see you two later.”

\------------------

The anarchist and the enderman were alone in the cozy cabin. Ranboo pulled the blanket Phil had let him borrow closer to him. The silence made him uncomfortable. So, he decided to finally speak as he sat on the floor. “I saw you going through chests pretty fast, through the windows. What were you looking for? I wasn’t paying attention while you were talking, hah..”  
Philza set his hat on an empty brewing stand, and leaned against the unlit fireplace. “A totem. We were going to try and use it for Wilbur, but it was missing. It was gone from Techno’s enderchest.” Ranboo looked up at him, confused.  
  
“But enderchests only show-”  
“What you put in your own, yeah. In his own words, Techno's not usually the one to misplace things, either. Especially something that valuable. It’s strange.”

_What happened to the totem, Ranboo?_

“Huh?” Ranboo looked up at Phil.  
  
Philza tilted his head,“I didn’t say anything.”  
  
The half-enderman’s breathing quickened. “I’m gonna- gonna take a walk-” he stood up, dropping his blanket on the ground. “Isn’t it still snowing, Ran? Wait, Ranboo-What did you hear?” He put a hand on his shoulder.

Ranboo brushed it off, and quickly left the cabin; he was heading in the direction of the turtle farm.  
  
Phil picked up Ran’s blanket, and stepped out in the frigid snow. He folded it, and placed it on Ranboo’s bed in his shack.  
Philza would help Ranboo soon. He had more pressing matters to attend to; his family and friends were in danger. Not that Ranboo wasn't his friend, but as far as he was concerned, Dream wasn't planning to harm him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all of these chapters are quite short, but i try at least lol


	6. An Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo makes a realization. Phil has a request.
> 
> This is my first work on Ao3, and I'm very happy and thankful for the positive feedback I have received. I will definitely create more works on this site. 
> 
> I'll also begin taking DSMP requests in the comments lol

“If the totem is gone from an enderchest, and I’ve been hearing Dream- and...Dream somehow gets me to do things for him then- _Dream has the totem_.”

Ranboo thought to himself, racing to the nether portal. He had just reached the prime path when he saw two doomed heroes somewhat-boldly marching down it.

Ranboo had said goodbye to Tommy. Of course, no one knew if they would see him or Tubbo after this; the two would risk their lives for what they cared about, what they stood for. The half-enderman perched himself on the side of a hill, watching members of the server convene from afar. Ranboo had to get to Dream, though. If he could get the totem for Technoblade, then maybe he would forgive him. Maybe, everyone would forgive him for the things he had done, maybe-

A hand touched his shoulder. Ranboo quickly turned around to see Philza standing behind him.

”You remind me of Wilbur sometimes, Ran.” 

Ranboo stared in disbelief. “Philza, what are you doing here? If anyone sees you, don’t you think they’d be a little uh- _upset_ to see the person that blew up their home?”

Phil gave Ranboo a tired smile. “I had to come see them. They may not want to see me at the moment, but that’s fine. It’s best for me not to start more conflict now but,” he put a hand on Ran’s shoulder, “Make sure they stay safe. I knew Dream couldn’t actually kill Tommy- The bastard toys with him too much to do that” The two looked across the hill, where citizens were beginning to gather; Punz was making a speech. Something about the oppression Dream had put them all through. They had all had enough. Whether it was for money, for freedom, or just for the hell of it, they would all take Dream down, no matter what their faction was or where their allegiance lied. Ranboo nodded at the older man, “I’ll do my best, Phil.”

————————

The server began shifting into the underground base. Everyone fought back against the true tyrant of the SMP, their oppressor. Tommy had Dream encased part-way in obsidian, while others collected the things he had taken from them as leverage. 

Dream stared at Ranboo through the hole in the obsidian. Ran stared back. They were practically alone; with others celebrating, or heading home, no one was paying attention to them. 

“You’re not going to control me anymore, Dream.”

“I know that. Look, if you came over for that Totem of Undying, I don’t have it, Tommy took it. Besides, It wouldn’t help you with Ghostbur anyways; yes, I’ve heard of that plot.“ Dream added, noting Ranboo’s surprised expression. 

Ranboo turned to leave, satisfied, ready to tell the Anarchists that everyone was safe. The members of the ambush had already left, including Tommy and Tubbo, yelling about their victory. Sam, being the operator of the prison Dream was to be sent to, was far back in the bunker preparing things for Dream’s transportation. Dream called out to Ranboo as he left, 

_“Don’t think they’ve forgotten, Ranboo._ I would tell you to remember what you’ve done to betray them, but I doubt you’d be able to do that.”

Ranboo ignored him, and left to the Arctic.

————————

When the half-enderman had reached the arctic, Techno was at the door, crossing his arms. He spoke in his monotone voice, “I think I would like to know why my dear friend rushed into my house about to burst into tears, Ranboo.” He didn’t know how to respond to this, so thankfully Phil opened the door behind Technoblade. “They’re okay, right?” Ranboo nodded. “Dream’s going to prison, They have the discs back- the only issue is that Dream said the totem wouldn’t help Ghostbur’s resurrection. Sorry I couldn’t get it back.” 

Philza sighed. “It’s alright.”

Techno interjected, “That was my stuff, man! I wasn’t planning to nearly die anytime soon, but still!” Phil rolled his eyes. “We can just find another.”

The three entered the cabin for a well deserved break. Each had a feeling that things would calm down for a while; hopefully.

**Author's Note:**

> Most chapters will be short, but I have a constant uploading schedule. Chapters will be up daily.


End file.
